Wikia Holiday Card 2011 Wiki
We're launching a holiday card project at Wikia, and we want your community to participate. In the coming weeks, we'll be sending holiday greetings to all of our friends and family. What better way to express holiday cheer than to include a message about the exciting developments on wiki communities over the past year? We are constantly impressed by Wikia users, and we'll be using this holiday card to let the world know how much we appreciate your passion for community building. We also think this will be a fun way for users to interact, get a sense of who other users are, and learn about fun things that happened on Wikia communities in 2011. {C So, how do you participate? It's easy! Simply upload a photo below by November 30 'if you want to be included in the Wikia Holiday Card. The image can be from your user profile, from your community, or anything creative that you feel tells a story about your wiki. ''Note: Photos do NOT need to be holiday themed! '' Here are three simple steps to get started: #Add your image to the slideshow on the Holiday Card Wiki. The deadline to submit an image is November 30. #In the caption, share a holiday greeting from your community or list one or two fun facts about the wiki. #Make sure you also include a link to your wiki in the caption of the image. After November 30, we'll be compiling all the submissions. We'll share a link to the card when it's live in mid-December here -- so keep your eyes peeled and follow this page! The card will include all of the images submitted provided they are appropriate. Please keep in mind that the images will appear tiled together on a landing page, so the more we have the better! Each image will have the name of your wiki and the fun fact you've provided about your community. Thanks for participating and feel free to leave a message on Christina's talk page if you have any questions! happy holidays.jpeg|Easy Crafts Wiki turned two this year and has over 1,000 photos!|link=http://easycrafts.wikia.com/wiki/Easy_Crafts_Wiki|linktext=easycrafts.wikia.com Happy Crafty Holidays! BiG.jpeg|261 trucks added since we started in July and growing daily!|link=http://foodtruck.wikia.com/wiki/Food_Truck_Wiki|linktext=foodtruck.wikia.com - Hungry Holidays! POTC HolidayCard.jpg|Information has expanded with the help of a newly release movie and novel!|link=http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=http://pirates.wikia.com/ - Happy Holidays, Mateys! Pirates Online Players Wiki Card.png|Happy Holidays from the Caribbean: we went from just over 1k pages to nearly 4k|link=w:c:potcoplayers|linktext=Pirates Online Players Wiki -Happy Holidays Arthurs perfect christmas-1-.gif|Merry Christmas from Arthur Wiki!|link=w:c:arthur|linktext=Arthur Wiki 1x11JanitorChristmas.jpeg|Scrubs Wiki is now the official Scrubs site, as determined by series creator Bill Lawrence.|link=http://scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=Scrubs Wiki 5x13_Gang_sings.jpeg|The gang over at the ''Always Sunny in Philadelphia Wiki has seen a large increase in edits, photos, and editors in 2011.|link=http://itsalwayssunny.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Sunny_Christmas|linktext=the Always Sunny Wiki Tortellinitomatosoup.jpg|Happy Holidays from the Healthy Recipes Wiki!|link=http://healthyrecipes.wikia.com|linktext=Healthy Recipes Wiki 1x11JanitorChristmas.jpeg|We're rolling. Season's greetings! Christmas.jpg|Arthur Wiki.|link=w:c:Arthur|linktext=Merry Christmas :D LEGO_Universe_Frostburgh.jpg|LEGO Universe is officially shutting down after running for hardly more than a year, and we never did get to say goodbye to Frostburgh...|link=http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Wiki|linktext=the LEGO Universe Wiki Doctor who series wiki wordmark.jpg|We're the best Doctor Who fansite!|link=http://doctorwhoseries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor_Who_Series_Wiki|linktext=The Doctor Who Series Wiki Deadman Wonderland.png|The animated show meant a great growth for the Deadman Wonderland Wiki!|link=http://deadmanwonderland.wikia.com/Deadman_Wonderland_Wiki|linktext=DW Wiki christmas Yuna.jpg|Merry Christmas from the Final Fantasy Wiki!|link=http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Wiki|linktext=Final Fantasy Wiki Masked Bowerbird.jpg|We started in February '11 and we have over 2100 pages!|link=w:c:allbirdsoftheworld|linktext=All Birds Wiki LEGO_minifigs.jpg|Brickipedia! yaaaaaaaaay! Sonic Chrismas1.jpg|Merry X-Mas from Sonic the Hedgehog! BC.jpg|Desperate Housewives has been going for eight fantastic years, and now we're in it's final season! And it's ending with a bang!|link=http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|linktext=Wiksteria Lane Annoying.jpg|Merry christmas from annoying orange wiki! KOEI Wiki Holiday Image for Holiday Card Wiki 2011.PNG|Wang Yuanji, Mitsunari Ishida and Da Ji are here to wish you all Happy Holidays|link=http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=KOEI Wiki Trollopolis_logo.png|Have a very ANGRY holiday! U MAD? Cool story, bro. We Vandalized over 90 pages this year!Woot!|link=http://trollopolis.wikia.com/wiki/Trollopolis_Wiki|linktext=Trollopolis Wiki A big group hug S1E23.png|Lets give friendship and receive magic.|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki |linktext=My Little Pony Friendship is Magic wiki File:Loadscreen_mp_crash_snow.jpg|Have a happy and prosperous holiday!|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki|linktext=Call of Duty Wiki Kid vs Kat Banner2.png|Merry Christmas From Bootvile on Kid vs Kat Wiki!|link=http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs._Kat_Wiki Ranma Wiki.jpg|Merry Christmas from the Ranma Wiki!|link=http://ranma.wikia.com/wiki/Ranma_½|linktext=Ranma Wiki WikiShrek holiday.PNG|Happy holidays from your friends at WikiShrek|link=shrek.wikia.com|linktext=WikiShrek uncharted 2 christmas.jpg|The Uncharted Wiki reached 1000 articles this year, and that number is growing thanks to the recent release of Uncharted 3! Happy Holidays from all of us here! EMM_Chibis.PNG|Merry Christmas from the Mews at Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon!|link=http://tokyomewmewfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Fanon_Wiki|linktext=Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon AwesomeAnimeAndMangaWiki1.png|Marry Christmas from Awesome Anime and Manga Wiki!|link=http://awesomeanimeandmanga.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Anime_and_Manga_Wiki|linktext=Awesome Anime and Manga Wiki Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 9.17.01 PM.png|RuneScape Wiki Season Greetings :p|link=User:Casting Fishes^^|linktext=Happy Holidays!!! :D challenger.jpg|After more than doubling the amount of pages and photos on our wiki this year, we want to say "Merry Christmas!"-nasa wiki|link=http://www.nasa.wikia.com|linktext=NASA Wiki doctor who poster.jpg|Doctor Who- Season's greetings doctor who.jpg|Merry Christmas from TARDIS Wiki! Demigods1111.jpg|Seasons Greetings from the world of Camp Half-Blood!|link=http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki|linktext=For everything related to the Camp Half-Blood Series KTCScifiRPG.jpg|Happy Holidays, from the KTC RPGers.|link=http://ktcrpg.wikia.com|linktext=-KTC RPG Wiki Jurassic Park Logo 2.jpg|Happy Holidays from Park Pedia!!! Choco rune.png|A merry Chirstmas from the Sugar Sugar Rune Wiki!|link=http://sugarsugarrune.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Sugar_Rune_Wiki|linktext=We need your help too you know? Sumo-Santa-ClayFighter.jpg|Happy holidays from the ClayFighter wiki!|link=http://clayfighter.wikia.com/wiki/ClayFighter_Wiki|linktext=go to -ClayFighter Wiki- DSC05927.JPG PMCW.PNG|PMCW now has 100 pages! =) Happy Holidays!|link=http://powerminerspm.wikia.com|linktext=Power Miners Custom Wiki PennyXMAS.jpg|Lost has been over for nearly two years now, but its fans are staying loyal! Merry christmas!|link=http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|linktext=Lostpedia SnowWhiteSeason1.jpg|Merry Christmas from this fresh, new wikia for the fresh, new show ''Once Upon a Time!|link=http://storywikmaine.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|linktext=Storywik Maine RvB_new_logo.png|Happy Holidays from Red vs. Blue Wiki, a wikia that is loved by Red vs. Blue creator, Burnie Burns!|link=http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs._Blue_Wiki|linktext=Red vs. Blue Wiki upc.jpg|This wiki was made just this year, and has grown from nothing to over 100 pages! It's totally original, too! 501st legion.jpg|"Season Four of Star Wars: The Clone Wars is in full swing! Happy Holidays!" -Clone Wars Wiki Clone Wiki.JPG|User:Legoclones gives greetings from Clone Trooper Wiki! This wiki has 44 pages.|link=http://clone.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Wiki Kale Vincent.jpg|Happy Holiday's to everyone on Wikia. This is Lieutenanat Kale Vincent , 10th Battle Group, Red Wing from Battle Group X Wikia. Over and Out!|linktext=http://battlegroupx.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Group_X_Wiki LEGO Universe Frostburgh.jpg Misguided.png|The Official Wiki for Everything Misguided!|link=w:c:misguided|linktext=Misguided Wiki Omi, Ying-Yang World.jpg|Omi - Where are my presents?|link=http://xiaolinshowdown-official.wikia.com/wiki/Xiaolin_Showdown_Wiki|linktext=Stop on over to the Xiaolin Showdown Wiki this holiday season for all your Xiaolin Showdown needs! Snow White and the Huntsman Wikia.png|Come check out the first trailer for Snow White and The Huntsman!|link=http://snowwhiteandthehuntsman.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Huntsman_Wiki HolidayCardWiki.png|The Nitrome Wiki is now 3 years old, and at 1400 pages!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Wiki|linktext=Stop by the Nitrome Wiki for all your holiday Nitrome gaming! Death Note Wiki Holiday Card (Near).jpg|Happy Holidays from Death Note Wiki!|link=http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=Death Note Wiki Death Note Holiday Card (Light and L).jpg|Light and L wish you Happy Holidays from Death Note Wiki!|link=http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page|linktext=Death Note Wiki 115px-Lol_characters.jpg|lol comix|link=http://lolcomix.wikia.com|linktext=Lol Comix wiki says "Merry very chrismas!" CBW Logo.png|The Custom Bionicles Wiki wishes you all a Merry Christmas! Soundwave Christmas.JPG|Soundwave and Laserbeak wish you all a Merry Christmas from the Transformers: Dark of the Moon Wiki! CHFW Christmas.PNG|The Heroes at the Custom Hero Factory Wiki will save the holidays for you! Mercedes-Benz-SLS_AMG_2011_1600x1200_wallpaper_04.jpg|A very happy SLS AMG November greeting from Autopedia!|link=http://automobile.wikia.com Honne Christmas.jpg|The Baten Kaitos Wiki says Happy Holidays! Here's a nice little Christmas scene from series creator Yasuyuki Honne!|link=http://batenkaitos.wikia.com/wiki/Baten_Kaitos_Wiki tlaw2.jpg|The Last Apprentice Wiki... We've Been Expecting You.|link=http://thelastapprentice.wikia.com|linktext=The Wiki! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse